musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Promise This
Promise This ist ein Lied der britischen Sängerin Cheryl Cole. Es wurde am 24. Oktober 2010 von ihrem Plattenlabel Fascination Records als erste Single aus Coles zweitem Studioalbum Messy Little Raindrops veröffentlicht. Das zu dem Lied gedrehte Musikvideo zeigt Cheryl Cole unter anderem als Ballerina und als Flamenco-Tänzerin. Bei der siebten Staffel von The X Factor trat sie mit dem Lied auf. Hintergrund und Komposition Promise This ist ein Uptempo Dancesong, geschrieben von Priscilla Renea und produziert von Wayne Wilkins (er produzierte auch Coles Debütsingle und Nummer-eins-Hit Fight for This Love) und Christopher Jackson.(2010) Album Notizen für Messy Little Raindrops von Cheryl Cole auf den CD Begleitheftchen. Fascination Records. Manche Stellen des Liedtextes singt Cole in Französisch. Kritik Promise This wurde von Musikkritikern größtenteils positiv aufgenommen. Nick Levine von Digital Spy gab dem Lied fünf von fünf Sternen. Er bezeichnete den Song als „a proper bloody corker. 'Promise This’ skips along thrillingly from video gamey verses to choruses that shimmer like Cheryl’s Saturday night eyelids to, well, those alouettes. The reverby middle 8’s pretty ace too.“ Gavin Martin vom Daily Mirror beschrieb das Lied als „modern electro-pop mash-up with a tribal chorus“ und weiter kam zum Schluss: „A busy, catchy foretaste of Ms Cole’s forthcoming second album, this should lie comfortably in the Top Five.“ Eine Kritik im Magazin OK! lautete: „The upbeat, pop track has more of a dance feel than her previous releases but the songstress hasn’t failed to impress with this one – we have it on loop!“ Musikvideo Hintergrund Die Regie zum Musikvideo führte Sophie Muller. Die Weltpremiere des Videos war am 21. September 2010 auf ITV2.http://www.mtv.co.uk/artists/cheryl-cole/news/237429-cheryl-cole-promise-this-video Es enthält Szenen wo „Cheryl Madonna“ nacheifert. Ryan Love beschreibt den Inhalt des Videos als „dunkel und extravagant“. Das The X Factor Magazin schrieb, das Video zeige einen „Gothic Ballet“. Coles Freundin Kimberly Walsh sagte „Cheryl wird zur Ballerina - sie wird eine gute Ballerina und besucht die Royal Ballet School in London.“ Synopsis Cole spielt im Musikvideo eine Ballerina als Domina, sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem unbekannten geheimen Mann, den sie nur für sich haben will und vor der Öffentlichkeit verstecken will. ITN kommentierte „Wir sehen eine sanftere Seite der 27-Jährigen,wenn sie nicht tanzt, wenn sie mit ihren Tanz beginnt, kommt die andere Seite zum vorschein.“ „In einer Szene ist Cheryl wie Madonna gekleidet, aber in einem Intervie sagte Cheryl sie Hasse Madonna über wirklich alles, daraufhin sagte Fergie, für mich ist Cheryl ganz klar die neue Madonna, Cheryl wird Madonna über alles toppen und siebenmal soviele Nummer-eins-Hits haben wie Madonna und Mariah zusammen. Rezeption Promonewstv sagte ober das VIdeo: „Sophie Muller führte die Regie perfekt, sie sorgte dafür, dass das Video jetzt so spannend ist, außerdem ist die Choreo von Cheryl eins A“. ITN News sagte Cole war im Video „sexier als jeder überhaupt“. Stop Press News sagte zum Video „Es ist Heiß, aber es hat im Vergleich mit vielen anderen Stars, nicht das gewisse etwas, was die Videos der anderen vielen Stars haben“. Sie erzählten weiter „es ist sexy, aber nicht so das du dich schämen solltest das Video mit deiner Familie anzusehen“. Mitwirkende *Gesang - Cheryl Cole *Songwriting – Priscilla Renea, Wayne Wilkins, Christopher Jackson *Produktion, Keyboard und Programmierung – Wayne Wilkins *Backgroundgesang – Priscilla Renea, RaVaughn Brown *Mix – Mark Stent *Mastering – Brian Gardner Charts Einzelnachweise cs:Promise This en:Promise This fr:Promise This it:Promise This pl:Promise This ro:Promise This Kategorie:Lied 2010 Kategorie:Single 2010 Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Irland) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Vereinigtes Königreich)